Can you forgive me?
by Reilaria
Summary: A cute Ladybug story.
Blake POV:

I still remember the words of Adam that day, infiltrating the Beacon, a simple task was supposed to be, not to be romantically involved, I had to be a machine without emotions ready to execute any order even to trigger a mass murder of human civilians. To this day I ask myself, if I had made that decision, which still consider wrong, now where I would be? I would be happy as now? I would be able to live without telling her the truth that night?

Three years ago.

The White Fang will take advantage of the chaos created by the Grimm to generate more chaos and death among civilians and human hunters. Poor them, being in this school I learned to know better the humans and I have learned that not all hate the faunus, unfortunately I am not strong enough to rebel against Adam. I'm so weak. Then now begins my part, killing people who have been my school mates, but I hope nobody discovers my betrayal only because I don't want her to know what I've done to our comrades, because, I might be able to live with the weight of the murder of a large number of civilians for the sake of our race but, I couldn't live knowing her hatred, fully justified, to me.

"I'm so sorry, but I am forced to do" I don't know how many times I repeat this phrase tonight, I know that we are wrong, however, despite everything I can't rebel, because I am weak and, many innocent people are dying because of me. I hear their screams for mercy, I hear their screams while the Grimm devour them, enough, I can't handle it anymore, I don't want hear anything, I want this to end.

"Blake?"

This voice.. It isn't possible.. "R-ruby, what are you doing here?"

"I came to control the situation inside, what are you doing here? Are you OK? Why are you covered with blood?"

It's an enemy, a human, I know what is my task, pointing my Gambol to her throat and cut it, It's just one of the many victims of this evening, but if it's so, then why can't I do it?

"Please go away, it won't hurt you. Not to you"

"D-don't tell me you were the one who kill them!"

"Go away, I won't hurt you" why I can't hold back these tears?

"B-bla.."

"GOES AWAY OR I HAVE TO KILL YOU! You understand?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Please, go away. I won't kill you"

"Why are you crying Blake?"

"Because I don't want to kill you, I didn't want to kill anyone"

"Why did you kill them?"

"Because I am commanded to do"

"Why don't you kill me as you did with them?"

"..." Why the words wouldn't come out?

"Answer me Blake. WHY.."

"BECAUSE DESPITE I HAVE ORDERED TO KILL ALL HUMANS, I CAN'T KILL THE WOMAN I LOVE, YOU UNDERSTAND THIS?" the tears won't stop going out.

"Y-you love me?"

"Obviously, you're brave and you never give up. But I am a weak, manipulated and cowardly person. I had only an order, I shouldn't get emotionally involved, and at the time of the attack I had to kill all humans, however, after having known you I have begun to change, try to rebel but it did not happen. you were and you're all I ever wanted to be"

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because I couldn't, and now for my weakness and cowardliness innocent human are deaths. I told myself that they were guilty because they discriminate us, but it was nothing more than a stupid thing that I told myself to be able to kill without having too many regrets. If you didn't have come, I would have finished the job and I would run away without looking back"

"Would you be able to live with yourself after that?"

"Probably not. Now I can't do anything, take me to Ozpin. I will accept any punishment" while throwing away the Gambol a strange thing happens, I see everything around me go faster.

"Do you think I can give you into the hands of Ozpin? Blake I love you too, If loving you is sinning because I didn't given justice I'm ready to do, we sin together, and together we seek redemption".

Three years later

If Ruby didn't given me a second chance, I don't know where I'd be now. She give me a second chance because she loves me, and I will continue into a search for redemption, but I'm happy because at least I'm with the person I love. She was the first to forgive me for the crimes I made.


End file.
